Hypothetical Fighters Wiki
Welcome to the ! We're a collaborative community website that anyone, including you, can build and expand. Wikis like this one depend on readers getting involved and adding content. Click the "ADD NEW PAGE" or "EDIT" button at the top of any page to get started! Community Founders: Write a good and paragraph-length description here about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Then you should visit . About Hypothetical Fighters Hypothetical Fighters are the fighting games based on the Deviant Fighters (created by authors) from the DeviantART. One of the developers such as Genisu Games, Draconian Games, Stylistic Nored, Futuristic Studios, etc are just acomplished for the hypothetical publisher. From here, an games is called about The Hypothetical Fighting Company, it's also based on the games from the group call DF-Zone. This hypothetical publisher is maded by the romanian-syrian gamer, Mohamed Albahra who brought may the dreams to build games in the future for real as using IT. Where he knew complains it, he can created his games until having academy in 2020, he planning within several fighting games must get ready for future. Fighting Games # Brutal Fists # Death Sport # Lord of the Underground Fighters Acquires Mohamed have saws every games in Wikia may able to create the official videogame universe call Aethranorioum. Based on Games from Game Ideas Following the games that is based on one of the games from Games Ideas Wikia such as Gamehand Productions (created by Mindscript) and ACS (created by SecondOpinion), which mean Ultima Games haves appeared. Based on Games from Injustice Fanon One of the games was found in Injustice Fanon Wikia that will prove it as only one game, Arena World, Lineage, Godfall, Legacy and mostly Warhammer 40,000: Chronicles. Based on Games from Game Creators Universe These, was ultimately discovered in Game Ideas about one of the developers; NINE100 Studios, Infinite Development Incorporated, Digital Electronics Computer Arts, etc. Marvel and Capcom vs. Hypothetical Marvel/Capcom Playable # Akuma (Street Fighter) # Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) # Amaterasu (Okami) # Amingo (Marvel vs. Capcom) # Anarkis (Darkstalkers) # Apocalypse (Marvel) # Arthur (Ghosts n' Goblins) # B.B. Hood (Darkstalkers) # Blackheart (Marvel Comics) # Black Panther (Marvel Comics) # Black Widow (Marvel Comics) # Cable (Marvel Comics) # Cammy White (Street Fighter) # Captain America (Marvel Comics) # Captain Commando (Captain Commando) # Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics) # Charlie Nash (Street Fighter) # Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) # Chun-Li (Street Fighter) # Colossus (Marvel Comics) # Crimson Viper (Street Fighter) # Cyclops (Marvel Comics) # Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) # Dante (Devil May Cry) # Deadpool (Marvel Comics) # Dhalsim (Street Fighter) # Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics) # Doctor Strange (Doctor Strange) # Dormammu (Doctor Strange) # Felicia (Darkstalkers) # Firebrand (Ghosts n' Goblins) # Frank West (Dead Rising) # Gambit (X-Men) # Gamora (Guardians of the Galaxy) # Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) # Guile (Street Fighter) # Hawkeye (Marvel Comics) # Hayato Kanzaki (Star Gladiator) # Hsien-Ko (Darkstalkers) # Hulk (The Incredible Hulk) # Iceman (X-Men) # Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) # Iron Man (Iron Man) # Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers) # Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) # Jin Saotome (Cyberbots) # Juggernaut (Marvel Comics) # Ken Masters (Street Fighter) # M.O.D.O.K. (Marvel Comics) # M. Bison (Street Fighter) # Magneto (Marvel Comics) # Marrow (Marvel Comics) # Mega Man (Mega Man) # Mike Haggar (Final Fight) # Monster Hunter (Monster Hunter) # Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) # Nathan Spencer (Bionic Commando) # Nemesis (Resident Evil) # Norimaro (Marvel vs. Capcom) # Nova (Marvel Comics) # Omega Red (Marvel Comics) # Onslaught (X-Men) # Phoenix (Marvel Comics) # Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney) # Psylocke (Marvel Comics) # Rocket Raccoon (Marvel Comics) # Rogue (Marvel Comics) # Roll (Mega Man) # Ruby Heart (Marvel vs. Capcom) # Ryu (Street Fighter) # Sabretooth (Marvel Comics) # Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter) # Sentinel (Marvel Comics) # Servbot (Mega Man) # She-Hulk (Marvel Comics) # Shuma-Gorath (Marvel Comics) # Sigma (Mega Man X) # Silver Samurai (Marvel Comics) # SonSon (Marvel vs. Capcom) # Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) # Spiral (Marvel Comics) # Storm (X-Men) # Strider Hiryu (Strider Hiryu) # Super-Skrull (Captain Marvel) # Taskmaster (X-Men) # Thanos (Avengers) # Thor (Thor) # Trish (Devil May Cry) # Tron Bonne (Mega Man) # Ultron (Avengers) # Venom (Spider-Man) # Vergil (Devil May Cry) # Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) # War Machine (Iron Man) # Winter Soldier (Captain America) # Wolverine (X-Men) # X (Mega Man X) # X-23 (X-Men) # Zangief (Street Fighter) # Zero (Mega Man X) Pre-Order * Abyss (Marvel vs. Capcom 2) Season 1 DLCs # Nero (Devil May Cry 4) # Mundus (Devil May Cry) # Rogue (Power Stone) # Gill (Street Fighter III) # Green Goblin (Marvel Comics) # Blade (Marvel Comics) # Menat (Street Fighter V) # Lucia Morgan (Final Fight) # Chuck Greene (Dead Rising 2) # Lady (Devil May Cry) # Daredevil (Marvel Comics) # Loki (Marvel Comics) # Star-Lord (Guardians of the Galaxy) # Punisher (Marvel Comics) # Ms. Marvel (Marvel Comics) # Domino (Marvel Comics) Season 2 DLCs # Mr. Fantastic (Fantastic Four) # Invisible Woman (Fantastic Four) # Human Torch (Fantastic Four) # Thing (Fantastic Four) # Marionette (Darkstalkers) # Jon Talbain (Darkstalkers) # Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) # Q-Bee (Darkstalkers) # Lilith (Darkstalkers) # Lord Raptor (Darkstalkers) # Victor von Gerdenheim (Darkstalkers) # Huitzil (Darkstalkers) # Rikuo (Darkstalkers) # Rose (Street Fighter) # Urien (Street Fighter) # Pyron (Darkstalkers) Season 3 DLCs # Yun and Yang (Street Fighter) # Juli and Juni (Street Fighter) # Rufus (Street Fighter) # El Fuerte (Street Fighter) # Moon Knight (Marvel Comics) # Mister Sinister (Deadpool) # Lizard (Spider-Man) # Doctor Octopus (Spider-Man) # Nick Fury (Marvel Comics) # Black Cat (Marvel Comics) # Ant-Man (Ant-Man) # Vega (Street Fighter) # Twelve (Street Fighter) # Red Skull (Marvel Comics) # Kang the Conqueror (Marvel Comics) # Seth (Street Fighter) Season 4 DLCs # Athena Cykes (Ace Attorney) # Luke Cage (Marvel Comics) # Jubilee (X-Men) # Carnage (Spider-Man) # Q (Street Fighter) # Lou (Three Wonders) # Balrog (Street Fighter) # Pure & Fur (Adventure Quiz: Capcom World 2) # Kingpin (Marvel Comics) # Ada Wong (Resident Evil) # Necalli (Street Fighter V) # Abigail (Final Fight) # Rashid (Street Fighter V) # Tomichin (Marvel vs. Capcom) # Tiffany Lords (Rival Schools) # Biff Slamkovich (Slam Masters) Hypothetical Playable # Abe (Minuson Living-Peace) # Alicia Taylor (Animal Unleashed) # Amaterasu (Daughters of Athena) # Angry Video Game Nerd (Arcadetion) # Anneliese and Arabella Rose (Hallowteens) # Ares (Divine Conflict) # Bartholomew Krakowski (Hallowteens) # Biker Hopper (Superpowered Trilogy) # Blak-Sab'bat (Rockin' Trilogy) # Bloody Mary (Temporal Gladiators) # Boadicea Hagensen (Hallowteens) # Calypso Fairchild (Game of Champions) # Carlos Velásquez (Battle Rhythm) # Ceyaotl (Warriors of Time) # Chris Alston (Chosen Ones) # Chupacabra (Hell of Mysteries) # Claw X (God of the Arena) # Coyote (Divine Conflict) # Crypto (Travel Rage) # Cú Chulainn (Divine Conflict) # Cyanna (Hyper Color) # Dan Bonestones (Travel Rage) # Deathstructor (BeastKnights) # Doctor Giga (Battle Rhythm) # Edmund Gareth (Brutal Fists) # El Vez (Battle Rhythm) # ELO (Rockin' Knight) # Erika Wright (Reign of Violence) # Ezekiel Hearst (Black Moon Rising) # Fastorial the Raving Rabbit (Overwrath) # FlameRizar (Game of Champions) # Foxy (Rockin' Trilogy) # Freaking Hares (Minuson Living-Peace) # Freezy (Drawn to Murder) # Gale Dragonheart (Game of Champions) # General Star (God's Game) # Grasshopper Girl (Bio Girls) # Gyan (Attributes Unchained) # Henry Mason (Scare Slaughter) # Hypernoid (Travel Rage) # Icy Princess (Superpowered Trilogy) # Isilo (Bout of the Century) # Jacob Moses (Battle Rhythm) # Jason Cartman (Dark Nativity) # Jay Gristle (Dark Legends) # Jevin Vasilyev (Blood of Heretic) # Jom and Terry (Drawn to Murder) # Jupiter Girl (God of the Arena) # Kaede Sakaguchi (Chosen Ones) # Kedd (Attributes Unchained) # King Arthur (Travel Rage) # Kombatant (Overwrath) # Lady Cleo (God of the Arena) # Luca Schmidt (GoldSword Trilogy) # Madelyn (Hell of Mysteries) # Maggie Rose (Prison Riot) # Maliguslayon (Overwrath) # Malik O. Syrus (Hallowteens) # Mantigore (BeastKnights) # Maria Gainsborough (Galactic Fighters) # Menat O. Syrus (Divided Justice) # Metal Splicer (Minuson Living-Peace) # Morbid Angel (Rockin' Trilogy) # Na Yuzuki (Virtuste Lovelly) # Nano-Gun (Superpowered Trilogy) # Natalie Volkova (Battle Rhythm) # Neil Randolph (Scare Slaughter) # Nisha Darkhound (Hallowteens) # Nostalgia Critic (Cinematic Movie) # Nothingness (Drawn to Murder) # Ogoleithus (Brutal Fists) # Omicron (Brutal Fists) # Oscar Albus (Grass System) # Prang (Mythical Wars Trilogy) # Professor Yoka (Blood of Heretic) # Qatherine Dickenbottom (Fantastic Circus) # Resideadent (Blood of Heretic) # Rina Yamanaka (Battle Rhythm) # Rokku (Specter Stoppers) # Rosalina Alexander (Blood of Heretic) # Shaun Romero (Hallowteens) # Sheng Long (Kotsia Kai Doxa) # Slender Man (Hell of Mysteries) # Steel Daniel (Rockin' Trilogy) # Tara Sparkle (Rivals University) # Techno-Hacker (Superpowered Trilogy) # Thor (Divine Conflict) # Unidentified Green Creature (Drawn to Murder) # Vanhallen (Rockin' Trilogy) # Velhallen Beo (Ultimate Destiny) # Vlad Ţepeș IX (Panner Predators) # Wildclaw (BeastKnights) # Wulfsbane (Monstrous Rumble) # Xiaodan von Brandt (Temporal Gladiators) # Xiaohu Long (Meters of Deception) # Yasuke (G-Dai Trilogy) # Zaarxa (Temporal Gladiators) # Zako Arhap (Hallowteens) # Zhao Yuyan (Game of Champions) # Zi Lang (BeastKnights) Pre-Order * D.E.L.I.V.E.R.A.N.C.E. (Hypothetical Strife) Season 1 DLCs # Toby Lincoln (Undead Unleashed) # Zenomic (Zenomic) # Eva Mason (Joint Homecoming) # Pilltax (Attributes Unchained) # George Matthews (Battle Rhythm) # Mike Addams (Minuson Living-Peace) # Annika Simons (TV Land Tournament) # Pénélope Montblanc (Black Moon Rising) # Hikaru Hamato (Eternal Heroes) # Menzella (Scare Slaughter) # Strawbrain (Scare Slaughter) # Loki (Divine Conflict) # Timothy Simmons (SFC) # Eldritch Surge (Hallowteens) # Abigail (Rockin' Trilogy) # Valerie Hickenbottom (Battle Rhythm) Season 2 DLCs # Skaint Morris (Kraphics) # Zimiko Blakes (Kraphics) # Wally Silverstein (Kraphics) # Mister Hiccups (Kraphics) # Ivy Dreaming (Blood of Heretic) # Glendon Chaney (Dreadphobia) # Noseferatu the Impaler (Dreadphobia) # Beezana (Attributes Unchained) # Lilith (Brutal Fists) # Herrbein (Scare Slaughter) # Jurgen von Schwarzheim (Moonlight Warriors) # Bunny the Killer Thing (Hell of Mysteries) # Sam Barrett (Blood of Heretic) # Darwasha (Rockin' Trilogy) # El Charro Negro (Hell of Mysteries) # Damoclus (Bellum Bestiae) Season 3 DLCs # Freestyle Warriors (Neo-HACK) # Sadie, Clara and Alice (Drawn to Murder) # Luke Vagnua (Blood of Heretic) # Cell Vagnua (Blood of Heretic) # Egon Spengler (Ghost Corps) # Boogieman (Ghost Corps) # Dino Alligar (Hallowteens) # Lord Revour (Blood of Heretic) # HauntSpecter (Blood of Heretic) # Zenny Hearter (Blood of Heretic) # Jamal LeSean (Scare Slaughter) # Urban Theddereore (High School Warning) # Bobby Falkner (Recess Fight Club) # Graham Hearst (Black Moon Rising) # Ezekiel Hearst (Black Moon Rising) # Hendrik Veld (World Wrestling Titans) Season 4 DLCs # Winona and Lina (Age of the End) # Peter Schultz (World Wrestling Titans) # Katherine Brooklyn (Virtuste Lovelly) # Xenosaurus (Dark Nativity) # Cyclone B (Hyaku Seiken) # Tyson Floyd (Lord of the Underground) # Dr. Gaius (Clashing Heroes) # Xinata and Ginata (Kraphics) # Negan Fazbear (Dark Nativity) # X.A.N.A.D.U. (Cosplay Heart) # Wall-X (Age of the End) # 9X and 2V (Age of the End) # Booker Drei (Mezo Gal) # Volt Prower (Monstrous Rumble) # Jennifer Larkin (High School Warning) # Reaper Who Laughs (Age of the End) Bosses * Galactus (Marvel/Capcom Sub-Boss) * Fog Timer (Hypothetical Sub-Boss) * ??? - Unplayable Final Boss Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse